the_hivefandomcom-20200215-history
The Hivebloods
The Hivebloods are a high-level group of the Hive clan, just as that of the Council, the Mixblood Elites, and the Bulwark of the Royals. This group was initially consistent of 50 total Deacon slots per sector, but this was downsized to 25 during the reign of sdrbuck234 in Update 8.2. Although categorized as a special rank, the Deacon is actually the final rank of the long 3-level prestige system, rather than a deviation from the normal system as with the other special ranks. The special round of the Hivebloods is the Rebirth round, the only special round that leads to an unnatural rank but is not considered elite. In fact, the Hivebloods must actually complete all 3 Rebirth rounds to get where they are. Each set of 15 ranks is considered a level, and once rank 15 is achieved in each level, one has the option to prestige to the next, becoming Facehugger in rank again upon completion of the respective Rebirth round. The 3 levels are Mixblood, Pureblood, and Hiveblood (the third prestige not to be mistaken for this group). Each Rebirth round is harder than the last, making there 3 types of Rebirth round. Members that complete the third and final round, the Deacon subround, at the end of the third level become Deacons of the Hivebloods and receive new perks; because of this, the Deacon is technically an expansion of the normal rank system as the "46th rank" on a metaphorical 4th prestige. Furthermore, Deacons are above Queens of the Bulwark of the Royals (and the Kings below them), unless the Queens take temporary place of the Empresses, which none of the Hivebloods can. Hivebloods also cannot do elite-level training, as Queens and Empresses can, making this the only of two unnatural ranks that can only do normal training (the King is the other). Deacons can host Hive games and the Initiation only. They can also do one thing the Queens and Kings cannot: freely rank up and downrank members. They, just like the other subleaders, must alert the Matriarch of any changes in new players and ranks of players. Unlike Queens, Kings, and Empresses, though, the Deacons are the only unnatural rank that can challenge the Matriarch to any portion of the Matriarch Road and do not need to take the Oath other subleaders do (due to the fact they are technically a normal rank despite special status). Deacons are high-level members and should be respected accordingly. Overall, the Deacon lies in the centre of the special ranks authority-wise: below the members of the Council, but above Queens and Kings. Hivebloods Full Just like the other unnatural ranks, the Deacons of the Hivebloods are earned as a "first come, first serve" oppurtunity. Therefore, if all 25 members are filled up in a sector, no other members will be able to fully complete the prestige system. Therefore, the highest rank they will be able to recieve is the Hiveblood Rhino Alien (prestige 3, rank 15) rank, which is still the highest natural rank. The only way for Hiveblood-level members to become Deacon Hivebloods is if a present member gives up their spot, opening one for another Rhino Alien, or an Omega round is beaten. Any quitting members become "Hiveblood" level Predaliens automatically. PS3 Sector The first 25 members to complete the prestige system and the 3 Rebirth rounds become Deacon rank. These are the members that have succeeded in completing this system, or were previous leaders of a higher rank that were demoted to Deacon for lack of activity: #DEATHHOUNDS37 (previously) #pet-shop980 (previously) #LydiaTheX3noGirl (previously) #dragonsrule4444 (previously) #Tex-_o (previously) #dinoshark2000 (previously) #chaosshadow18 (previous Empress) #piz420 #MaxDeadBear (previously) #Vincent_Bishop90 (previously) #SEl_Shaarawy92 (previously) #budsmokeronly24 Xbox360 Sector For those Xbox members that have managed to beat the 45-rank prestige system, they belong to the Hivebloods of Xbox360: #darklyViper/Bloodygammawolf (previous Monarch)